


Dissipating Romance

by Peachy_Rey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Rey/pseuds/Peachy_Rey
Summary: Just another normal day in the lives of Sebastian and Chris. What happens when they have to hide their relationship from the public eye for too long?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Chris Evans/Steve Rogers/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 7





	Dissipating Romance

To say that Sebastian was pissed was an understatement. He was so mad, he was furious at Chris and that stupid Glamour interviewer. It was a stupid mono tone interview that Chris had given about his future potential wife.

Sebastian was going through social media, reading tweets and seeing himself become a meme, those never seem to end. His twitter notified about Chris. He had muted all his notification except the ones involving Chris Evans. He had every right to know what the internet was telling about his boyfriend.

He kept calling Chris but the latter didn't seem to answer any of his texts or voice mails and that only aggravated Sebastian more.

Chris was glad that his interviews were over; he couldn't take that shit anymore. He was tired from all the stupid questions he had to answer. There were some good ones, talking about his family cheers him up automatically but almost all the questions irrespective of what interview, they seem to focus on his love life.

Both Chris and Sebastian decided to be quite about their relationship; Chris was not even out to his mom. He was sure that she wouldn't object, and probably she already knows but he still kept it as a secret. 

Instead of going to his home, he decided to take a detour and visit Sebastian; they were going to meet the next morning anyways. 

Now that Chris was outside Sebastian's hotel room, he felt stupid. He wasn't even sure whether he would be in. His mobile had been buzzing nonstop for the past hour but he figured it'll be some fans tagging him in stuff.

He knocked the once, then twice. He heard shuffling from inside and a string of cuss words as the door opened, Chris chuckled at the silliness of his boyfriend. He loved how Sebastian was always smiling and just being around him would lift your spirits. Words cannot do justice of how lucky Chris felt being with him. When Sebastian smiles it's like...Holy Shit! What is this magic!? And Chris made it his goal to make him smile all the time

"Now what do they want?" Sebastian muttered to himself dragging his lazy ass out of the bed. He stubbed his little toe against the table. He let out a series of curse words opening the door.

There stood Chris, rather a very happy looking Chris and that pissed Sebastian off. He slammed the door as soon as he opened and sat down on the table next to the door grabbing his stubbed toe rubbing it with his palm hoping it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Sebastian? Are you ok? Open the door baby..." Chris kept asking what was wrong and why wasn't he opening the door. Sebastian finally gave in to his pleads and opened the door. 

Chris sported a worried look on his face but Sebastian paid no mind to it. He opened the door and walked inside without even looking at his him, Chris was beyond confused.

"I get that you're mad...but I need to know why" Chris followed him inside closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I understand completely that you're not out yet... but you could've just lied in the interview"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Glamour interview that you did..." Sebastian said his voice so quite. He felt stupid that he was mad at Chris for such a petty thing. Chris did what he had to do to maintain his straight image but that kinda hurt Sebastian too.

In all honesty Chris didn't even remember when this interview happened let alone remember what he said.

"I've done so much shows these last few weeks I don't remember this baby...Can we just let this go?"

"Let it go as in just sweep it under the rug and forget all about it? I can't just let this go Chris!" Sebastian snapped at him, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Chris all though was tired he held onto his patience and let Sebastian have his little melt down.

"What did I say?" Chris took a hold of the younger one's shoulder and gave it a little shake.

"'I want a woman who wants to be a mom' you want kids!? And you also said that you'll take care of her!" He yelled. "What about me then? Just throw me to the side when your precious woman comes along?" He sat down on the bed taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"You're pissed off because of that?"

"Oh there's more!" Sebastian scoffed. Chris should've just apologised but he had to ask.

"You apparently have a thing for Boston woman? Well news flash Chris, I'm neither a woman nor am I from Boston! And Tom Brady who the hell is that?" Sebastian yelled at him.

"He's a quarterback for theNew England Patriots team." Chris held back his laughter, jealous Sebastian amused him more than it should.

"And you like women who insult you? What?" 

"No I said I like women who poke fun at me...a girl that I can have fun with" Chris said in a defensive voice.

Sebastian sighed dejectedly and fell back on the bed. Chris sat next to him, he reached out to hold his lover's hand but Sebastian pulled back his hand rubbing his temples.

"Look I know this is hard..." Chris wanted to tell him that no matter what happens he's never going to leave him.

"Do you?" Sebastian snapped cutting him off. "I'm sorry" He quickly added but Chris just waved it off.

"It's just... you keep lying to everyone about us...sometimes I think all of this is not real" Sebastian rubbed his face tiredly. Chris pinched Sebastian's thighs and the latter hissed in pain.

"Real enough for you?" Chris teased him chuckling but Sebastian kept his mean grumpy face and Chris shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sebby...I don't need a woman. I need only you" Chris said rubbing the sore spot where he had pinched him.

"It was all for the camera you of all people should know that. How do you think I feel when I see you kissing men on screen?" 

"Not happy I guess" Sebastian mumbled

"And I plan on telling my mom about you...I'm sure she already knows that I'm gay" Chris said

"She knows" Sebastian nodded like he knew that already

"I didn't tell her...did you?" He asked

"Somehow moms tend to know all these stuff. My mom knew I was gay even before I realised that I was"

"You're still mad?" Chris asked hoping that he wasn't.

"I was never mad...not at you" Sebastian answered honestly

"Sebastian Stan...jealous is a very hot colour on you" Chris mused stroking his beard

"Christopher Robert Evans...cocky definitely doesn't suit you" Sebastian shot back leaning up pecking Chris' cheek to which he just scoffed brushing off the playful insult.

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes.

They ordered room service eating their stomach full talking about how their day went, obviously avoiding their little fall out just under an hour ago.

It was almost midnight neither of them showing any signs of sleep, they sat side by side watching the local channel, but it was just background noise to them as they kept talking

"There's one more thing about the interview that caught my attention..." Sebastian said

"Oh God don't get mad again"

"No...It's about your tattoos. I wanna know what they mean. You said that they were too personal to discuss..."

"Did you memorise the whole thing?" Chris joked earning a smack on his arm from Sebastian.

"What does this one mean?" Sebastian asked Chris while tracing invisible patterns over his right bicep over the tattoo. Chris was sitting with his legs stretched in front of him and Sebastian on his right same as Chris.

"It means 'Family'. All I am today is for my family" Chris leaned down to face Sebastian capturing his lips, the latter blushed. He felt a warm feeling filling his chest. He was his family. Sebastian moaned when Chris bit his bottom lip and Chris slipped in his tongue fighting for dominance. Sebastian pulled away; his focus was on the tattoos on Chris and not making out.

Chris made a disapproving noise asking what was wrong, no words were needed the look on Chris' face said it all. Sebastian gave him a smile that assured Chris that nothing was wrong.

"What's this one?" Sebastian poked the tattoo which was above the Chinese symbol that meant 'Family'

"It says 'Loyalty'" Chris sighed knowing that he was not gonna get to kiss his boyfriend but instead talk about his tattoos.

"What about this one?" Sebastian sat on Chris' lap taking hold of his left bicep.

"That's my mom's star sign Taurus" He replied patiently.

"Who's Bar...Bards...Is that an 'E'?" Sebastian couldn't read the tattoo properly. It was in the upper right portion of his torso making it hard for Sebastian to read as Chris was sitting.

"Bardsley...It's for my friend Matt, he passed away in an accident" Chris said silently. It still was a fresh wound

"Best friend or was he more?" Sebastian asked trying not to sound jealous. He was very possessive of Chris.

"Just a friend Sebby" Chris grabbed his face placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Sebastian responding quickly.

"A damn good one I guess..." Sebastian bit his lips leaning down kissing Chris where the tattoo was.

"Yeah I miss him..."Chris thought out loud making Sebastian feel stupid about his petty jealousness for the second time that day. He looked up; Chris was smiling down at him amused by Sebastian's curiosity over such mundane things like his tattoos. 

"Wipe that grin of your face Evans!" Sebastian warned him but slowly he started to smile too.

"You didn't ask about this one?" Chris took the younger one's hand and placing it over his collarbone. Sebastian read the writing, a look of knowing passing his face

"This is by Eckhart something isn't it? I forgot his full name" Sebastian asked Chris was genuinely surprised by Sebastian's question.

"Eckhart Tolle. How did you know?" Chris asked

"I used to read all these pretentious literacy books when I was young. Moving to a whole new country when you didn't know English wasn't a smooth ride. I was twelve and a lot chubby that time..." He wasn't exactly bullied but communicating with the other people was tough.

"When you lose touch with inner stillness, you lose touch with yourself. When you lose touch with yourself you lose yourself in the world..." Sebastian read it out loud.

"How come you don't have tattoos...you seem to be enjoying mine" Chris asked

"I'm not really that into tattoos...never was" He slid down from his lap getting out of bed as his phone rang, that was never good news. Chris made a noise of protest but Sebastian shushed him.

"Yeah sure I'll be there..."He cut the call mumbling goodbyes.

"Do you have to go?" Chris asked already knowing the answer.

"I'll be back in two hours I promise. They just want me for one scene. You know I can't help it Chris" He tried to reason with him but he knew he was gonna pay for this some other time.

"Two hours...that's all!"

"Thank you thank you so fucking much baby" Sebastian kissed him in the lips quickly leaving with his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos if you like it <3
> 
> Clearly I was high while writing this The time is 3:45 am here. Ignore the really obvious grammar and (or) spelling mistakes
> 
> I'll probably take this down :)


End file.
